The Tale of a Hogwarts Hidden Romance
by shyexistance
Summary: This story, is the life and evolution of Draco Malfoy and my OC, Evangel's romance. I decided to write this fanfic simply because of my love of Draco Malfoy. I always ship him with someone that he hates, simply because it makes for a better storyline.
1. Chapter 1

_Hearing the large clock chime on the hour sent a small sigh of relief out of Evangel's mouth; she was ready for classes to be over for the night and was practically starving. She gathered up her books and placed them neatly into her bag, gently grabbing it and placing it over her head. She pulled her hair out of the shoulder strap and rearranged the bag, so it sat perfectly between her breasts. She walked out of the smaller classroom and into the hall. She headed for the moving staircase, gently taking a step onto the stairs. When she did take that step, it was just her luck that it would start moving on her. The girl rolled her eyes and sighed, __**"I really do hate these stairs."**__ She admitted as she leaned against the railing, trying to keep herself from falling again. It was true though; every time the young girl tried to go somewhere, she always got stuck on the staircase._

_Once the staircase finally quit rearranging itself, for a moment, Evangel resumed her course of heading back to the Slytherin common room. Having also being a vampire, Evangel could not exactly eat with the rest of the students because most of the students were not aware that she was a vampire. The only ones that did know Evangel's secret were: Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Draco Malfoy. The only reason they knew, was because Snape had practically raised her, McGonagall was the deputy headmistress, Dumbledore was the Headmaster, and Draco knew it only because of the fact Kendall got a little too close to him one night. She nearly bit him from being slightly aroused. She hated it when people looked at her differently, because like Draco, Evangel prided herself on annoying people, but deep down, she knew that if people found out about her being a vampire, they would have reasons to tease her and annoy her back. She would not give anyone the satisfaction for that. When people asked why she was not at dinner, her usual answer was something along the lines of her having a lot of homework that she needed to get done or she was not feeling well, which normally fared pretty well for her; considering her grades were even better than Hermione's. _

_After taking a step off the staircase, she swallowed and used her vampire speed to quickly get past everyone heading for dinner in the Great Hall. It was the only way to keep anyone from seeing her. Getting to yet another staircase, Evangel spoke the Slytherin password, __**"Pure-blood." **__She walked through the stone wall and into the common room. The first thing she needed to do, was take her things to her room, where she had a stash of blood hidden in her pillow. She walked up the left side staircase and down the hall, quickly getting to her room. She took a step into her room and threw her bag down on the bed, walking frantically towards her pillow. She reached into the pillowcase and grabbed the bag of blood, piercing the bag with her fangs, gently placing it to her mouth. Feeling the blood run down her throat, sent a soothing sensation down her body, she was a lot calmer now that she'd had her daily supply of blood. _

_When she finished the bag of blood, she rummaged through her bag to find her book that she had been reading for her Alchemy class. Her eyes widened as she pulled the book from the bag, noticing that she was not s far along in it as she had hoped to be. She hated reading and normally would never be caught dead reading one, but this was a required text so she had no other choice. She knew she needed to suck up her own pride and just get it over with. "__**The quicker I get this over with, the better off I will be.**__" She admitted as she took a deep breath, trying to act as human as she possibly could. She loosened her tie and pulled her hair up into a messy bun, before heading back downstairs. She took a seat in the large antique chair that sat right next to the fireplace, opening her book to the last page she had read from._

_It was not long, after classes were over, that Draco walked into the Common Room, obviously making an entrance. He walked in with his sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle; they had obviously been making fun of someone simply from the cackling that echoed through the lobby of the common room. She simply sighed and rolled her eyes at them, still trying to keep up the facade that she hated Draco in every way. She loved Draco with everything she had, she could not and would not pass up the opportunity to through some of Draco's own medicine back at him. She closed her book and placed it in between the cushions, before turning her body around and peeking over the back of the chair. "__**Don't you have some ferrets to go tend to?**__" She questioned harshly with a raised eyebrow, remembering how much it scared him when 'Mad Eye' Moody turned him into a ferret, back in Fourth year. Draco was definitely not expecting Evangel to be sitting there, much less bring up the whole ferret incident, but there she was with her hair up messy bun, staring at him. The only remark Draco could muster up at the moment, was, "Bloody Hell Eva...Why are you always sneaking up on people?" Whenever he was around Evangel, it sometimes became very hard for him to control his temptation to run over and kiss her, he did what he had to do in order to keep up appearances. Evangel smirked at his simple question and she shrugged her shoulders, replying with, __**"I don't know Draco...Why do you always have a comeback when you know good in well that I'm cooler than you?**__"Draco was silent, but the sounds of Crabbe and Goyle telling him he had been defeated by a Riddle, was far more appealing to Evangel right then. She just laughed at the three of them and spoke, "__**I'm trying to study, so if you little cockroaches want to talk and do whatever it is that you do, please take it somewhere else.**__" She turned back towards the fireplace and slid back down into the chair, pulling her book from the cushion. She sat there and continued to read for about three and a half hours before finally walking up the left staircase once again and following the hallway to her room. She wanted to rest for at least a little bit before her next full day of classes. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Waking up to the sound of her roommate calling out the window, to her owl, caused Evangel to groan as she shot her roommate an annoying glare. "__**Really Helena,**__**is your bird that stupid? If so, I suggest you get another one before I strangle it**__." She admitted and she ran her fingers through her thick black hair. Evangel hated being woke up before she needed to be up. It only made other people miserable, because she took her anger out on the younger students by annoying them. When she realized that she wouldn't get back to sleep before she had to be up for classes, she climbed out of the bed and walked towards the closet, gently stepping inside. She took her pajamas off her tiny body and replaced them with a towel. She was headed towards the girls' lavatory to get washed up and ready for her very long day. Today was the day she and Draco had hit their 3 year anniversary and it was also Christmas Eve. Evangel had been looking forward to this day for quite some time, but letting Draco know about it, was hard for her, simply because of the fact that they lived on opposite ends of the corridor. As usual, Evangel always found a way to do whatever she wanted to, without getting into trouble. Her relationship with Professor Snape probably had a little to do with her never getting into trouble. _

_ After she stepped out of the shower and wrapped that towel around her body once again, she headed back towards her room and stepped into her closet, shutting the door behind her. She pulled a white button down shirt from its hanger and put it on her body, gently taking the time to button every button until she got to her cleavage. She wanted to show off her bra when she went to visit Draco this morning, considering she had to go talk to him about official Head student business. She pulled her tights on and then her skirt before slipping her tiny feet into her Patton shoes. She grabbed the tie from the door hanger and placed it over her head slowly, to make sure it did not come untied. It would take her forever to have to tie the tie again, and that would take time away from her spending with Draco. She walked out into her room and over to the vanity so that she could brush out her hair. She lined her cheeks with a little makeup so she did not look so pale and then stood up, heading for the door. "__**Helena darling, when I get back could you please not be here? I've got to invite Draco up here for some head student business that no other student is supposed to know about. I'm sorry that I'm putting a kink in your holiday plans, but it is official stuff that we have to talk about.**__" She was leaning against the door waiting for a response from Helena. Helena simply rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You and Draco together, is just disgusting. I don't agree with it, nor do I really want to see you or even hear of you two in our room together. Although, since it is Christmas I will leave you two alone; especially since I'm supposed to be at home right now." Even though Evangel normally did not have a problem with cutting people down, she was a loyal friend and knew that Helena was in a bad spot right now, due to her father being sent to Azkaban. "__**I'm sorry Lena, for everything you've been going through. I really am...but you know as well as I do, that we can't do anything together in his room because of Crabbe and Goyle. I don't trust them as far as I can throw them.**__" She spoke with a smirk on her face. Helena nodded in agreement and walked over to her roommate, hugging her gently, before she walked out of the dormitory room. Evangel followed her out of the room and into the common room. It was then, that Evangel made sure there was no one in the lobby of the common room and vastly sped towards Draco's room. She knocked, a special way, on the door so that Draco would know it was her. She quickly sped back down into the lobby of the common room and waited for him to come to her since she was not really supposed to be there anyway. _

_ When Draco finally made his way down the staircase and noticed that Evangel was standing there, he raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "What do you want?" He asked in his usual snarky tone. Evangel raised an eyebrow at him as well as she crossed her arms against her chest. "__**Don't be rude Draco; you know what today is...**__" She paused, hoping he did not forget their anniversary. Draco smirked and shook his head, "Of course I know what today is Eva, but we should probably go somewhere else to talk about it." He stated and swallowed. Looking around, he hoped there was no one there to see them together. Evangel was the one that wanted to keep their relationship a secret. Draco did not care one way or the other, but if keeping them a secret kept Evangel happy, then he was happy too. "You're right." She spoke and looked at him. "My room, 5 minutes." She laughed, gently biting her lip. She heard someone coming from upstairs and walked over to start talking to Helena, so that Draco could be at her room waiting for her by the time everyone was gone from the lobby. _

_ Once the flow of traffic, coming in and out of the common room, slowed down; Evangel was able to walk up to her room. When she got to the door, she took the key from around her neck and unlocked the door. She intertwined her fingers with Draco's fingers and pulled him inside the room, closing the door behind her. It was not long before Draco had her back pressed up against the wall, kissing her passionately. Evangel returned every kiss as Draco ran his hand up her thigh, pressing harder against her skin. Evangel swallowed against his lips and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He smiled against her lips as she tangled her hands in his platinum blonde hair. He placed his hands on the back of her thighs so that he could carry her to the bed. He climbed on the bed with Evangel's legs still wrapped around his waist. His hands navigated towards the buttons on her shirt, slowly and seductively unbuttoning each and every button._

_ Evangel laughed happily as she curled up next to Draco in the bed, with the sheets pulled over her body. "__**Draco...**__" She paused as she drew hearts on his pale chest, with her finger. "__**I think it's time we tell everyone about us.**__" She admitted lightly. He looked over at her and ran his fingers along her cheek, "I'm happy with whatever you decide to do Eva. I just want you to make sure you are ready to let everyone know we are together." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Evangel was not sure if she wanted to tell people or not, especially since there was one girl that hated Evangel for liking him anyway. Astoria Greengrass was one of the most popular girls in Slytherin, for a 4th year. Astoria had the biggest crush on Draco and knew she might fly off the handle if Evangel and Draco came out about their relationship. Evangel's eyes deviated from Draco's as a frown appeared on her lips. "__**I want to be sure...I really do, but that girl in 4th year who had that weird obsession with you, is the only problem I have. She already hates me and I'm just afraid she'll try to curse me or something if we start telling people about us.**__" She spoke with a scared tone. Evangel normally did not get scared, for any reason, but Astoria did scare her very much. Draco sighed at the mention of Astoria and said, "I'm aware of her obsession with me, and you know I could care less, but I will see if I can talk to her. Maybe if it comes from me, she'll back off?" He questioned skeptically. It would not hurt him to try and convince Astoria that he was happy with someone else, could it? "__**I don't know why everyone thinks you're a coward or that you are n arrogant and horrible person.**__" Evangel said and cuddled closer to him, placing her head on his chest. He responded to her and smiled, "No one sees me like you do Evangeline. You found the real Draco, not the annoying prick." He said and looked towards the clock, sighing. They had a lot of things to do today, like buy presents and such for Christmas, but all he really wanted to do was lay in the bed with her. "Happy Anniversary baby." He commented. He kissed her once more on the lips and then sat up in the bed. He grabbed his pants off the floor and pulled them over his naked body. "I have a present for you, but I'll have to back to my room and get it." He said gently. Evangel looked at him with a perky attitude and asked, "__**You do? What is it?**__" Evangel was a little high maintenance, but she was not horrid, like some of the Slytherin's were, mainly Draco. He shook his head, "I'm not telling you. You will see it when I bring it over here." He smirked and finished pulling his clothes on. Evangel sat up and removed the sheets so that she could put her clothes on as well. She slipped into her tights once again and pulled the skirt up over it. Her feet were forced into her Patton shoes and her shirt was at the other side of the room. She stood up and retrieved her shirt, putting it over her bra. She buttoned the buttons and found that her tie had been untied. "__**Next time, try not to untie this..You know how much I hate to tie these things.**__" She spoke and tied her tie around her neck, perfectly. Draco snickered, "Yea right. That would take forever." He said as he seductively walked over to her and kissed her again. "You know I can't do that." She giggled and pulled her hair out of the shirt, making sure her tie was centered. "__**Is my tie centered?" **__Draco looked down and shook his head, soon fixing the tie that fell from her neck. "There..." He smiled and walked towards the door. "I'll be back in a minute or two." Evangel bit her lip, nodding happily. "__**Okay.**__" She waited until he was out of the room before walking over to her Chester drawer and pulling the little box out from underneath her diary. She had gotten him a pocket watch that had belonged to her father when he was student at Hogwarts, prior to him becoming Lord Voldemort. She really hoped that he would like it, because it meant the world to her to give this pocket watch to Draco, in the first place. _

_ It was not long before Draco had got to his room, grabbed the little white box and already made his way back to Evangel's room. He turned the doorknob and smiled at her, "Here..." He said and handed her the box, waiting for her to open it. Evangel shook the box and took pressed her thumbs against the top, slightly pushing the top off the box. She spotted a White Gold necklace that had some very intricate detailing on it. Her eyes looked up at Draco and asked, "__**Put it on for me**__?" She asked as she took the necklace out of the box, holding it lightly in her fingers. Draco nodded, "Of course baby girl." He was normally very coarse and hateful, but with Evangel he was very gentle and caring. "It was my mother's when she and my father got married." He admitted as he clamped the necklace. She spun around and kissed him sweetly. "__**I love it D.**__" She said and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Nothing could mess up her day, not after the amazing morning she had had with Draco, or so she thought... _


	3. Chapter 3

_After the exchanging of gifts, Draco had set out to tell Astoria that he had someone special in his life and that she needed to back off but she got furious and went off on him. Evangel had been staring at herself in the mirror with the necklace around her neck, admiring how beautiful it was. She did not know the fight between Draco and Astoria had escalated until...Evangel dropped to her knees in pain. Since Draco had drank her blood and she his, she was able to connect and feel certain things from him. "__**Draco...**__" She trailed off, almost as if she could not breathe anymore. She stood up with vengeful eyes, knowing it was Astoria Greengrass who had recited the spell. Astoria had cast the 'Sectumsempra' curse on him and the only person who could reverse the spell, was the one that created the spell; Severus Snape. Evangel ran towards his office, "__**Severus!**__" She called as she walked into his office, not seeing him. "__**Severus!**__" She exclaimed once more. He came out from behind a moving wall and asked, "What is it Evangel?" Evangel's eyes were tearing up, but she tried to hold back the bloody tears. "__**Something's happened to Draco. It feels like he's been cut with a sword.**__" Snape swallowed and asked, "Do you know where he is?" She shook her head and frowned. She knew it would not help much because she did not know where Draco was, but she would try everything she could to find him. She used her abilities to track him via his blood and froze. "He's laying outside the girls' lavatory on the 3rd floor." She spoke honestly and they both ran towards him. "__**What is it Severus?**__" Severus was reluctant to tell her what had happened to Draco, but as he looked at her, he knew he needed to tell her. "Someone put a curse on him. It's called the Sectumsempra curse. It causes the victim to be cut as if by a sword, when there is truly nothing there." He spoke as he continued to run towards Draco. "__**I am going to kill that evil little cockroach if it's the last thing I do**__." She admitted with an angry tone. _

_As Snape neared Draco, he pulled his wand out of his robe and recited the 'Vulnera Sanentur' incantation so that Draco's wounds would heal. Snape healed Draco, for the most part, but he was not fully healed. Evangel bent down next to him and swallowed, trying to contain herself. She hated using her blood to heal Draco, which is why she called Snape. She could have healed him on her own, but it would have took everything she had not to kill him. Once the majority of the blood disappeared, she picked his head up and placed it in her lap before biting her own tongue. She then kissed him passionately, letting the blood seep into Draco's body. Evangel's blood finished healing him so that he would not need to go to hospital wing but it did not stop him from being weak. Evangel stood up slowly and grabbed Draco's arm, wrapping it around her neck. Snape walked over and did the same thing to the other side of Draco's body. They both carried him back to his room and lay him on his bed to rest. _

_ Once Evangel and Snape had gotten Draco back to his room, Evangel walked outside and thanked Snape for helping her. "__**Thank you Severus**__." She said and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He nodded and then asked, "Why'd you ask for my help? You could've healed him easier than I did." He spoke with some truth to his statement. "__**It was too strong.**__" She paused, "__**When there's that much blood. I tend to lose control, especially when it comes to Draco. His blood is sweeter than the rest. It's kind of like a muggle eating chocolate. I can't ever get enough of it**__." She admitted and then looked down. Snape remembered that on their way o the rescue that Evangel had mentioned something about killing someone. He looked at her and asked, "Do you know who did this?" Evangel simply nodded. She was not going to lie to him. Snape was the closest thing to a father he had after Tom Riddle turned in Lord Voldemort. "__**I'm going to drain her of every ounce of blood that her body can hold.**__" She commented. Snape shook his head and said, "Let us handle this..." He was cut off by Evangel. "__**No!**__" She exclaimed. "__**Astoria Greengrass needs to be punished for this. She nearly killed him Snape!**__"She said in a loud tone, but she did not back down; it just was not her way of doing things. Snape looked at her surprisingly and questioned, "Astoria?" He shook his head. "There is no way that Astoria Greengrass would do something like this." Evangel rolled her eyes, "__**I could smell her scent. It was her.**__" She said and slammed her head back against the wall. "__**I knew she'd do something like this, but I was expecting it to be on me, not on Draco.**__" She replied. "What was her reasoning behind her outbreak?" Evangel took a deep breath and looked at him. "Us. We wanted to come out and tell everyone that Draco and I were in a relationship, but Astoria has this very awkward obsession with Draco and I asked him to talk to her." She spoke with a guilty tone. She felt like this was her fault; because she almost got Draco killed. If Evangel had not wanted to tell everyone their secret, none of this would have happened. Snape wrapped his arms around Evangel and said, "I came up with the Sectumsempra curse, so I get to make the punishment." He smirked. "I will tell Dumbledore that he needs to expel her until you and Draco are out of school. That way she can't hurt either of you while you are still here at Hogwarts." Evangel swallowed and looked up into his black eyes. "__**Okay, but if I even hear that my name is circling the school because of her, I will kill her Severus.**__" She responded. "__**That's a promise.**__" She said with raised eyebrows. She turned and walked back into Draco's room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She would stay there with him until he got better, simply because she could. She kissed him on the forehead before walking over to the large chair, which sat in the corner of his room, taking a seat. She thought that since she would be there for a while, that she would make herself comfortable. She pulled her legs to her chest and grabbed the blanket from the back of the chair, placing it over her body. Evangel sat in that chair for an hour, biting her nails, before he woke up. _

_ Once Draco woke up, he tried to utter Evangel's name, but the grogginess had gotten to him. He was still sore from the attack, but everything had healed properly. Evangel could hear a noise coming from where Draco's bed sat and she snapped her head around quickly, rushing to his bedside. She took a seat on the bed and asked curiously, "__**How are you feeling?**__" She wondered as she placed her fingers gently against his head, lightly caressing it. Evangel was not like most girlfriends, but when she looked at him anyone could see that she cared for him deeply. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled it from his cheek to his lips, gently placing a kiss on the palm of her hand, assuring her that he was feeling okay. "__**Severus says he will take care of our Greengrass problem, as much as I trust him, but there is only so much a professor can do.**__" She spoke. "__**I will go after her for hurting you, even if I promised Severus I wouldn't.**__" Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly, "As much as I want to talk you out of going after Astoria, I know no matter what I say will keep you from doing it." He smirked and patted the bed next to him. "__**I knew she'd come after one of us, but I thought it would've been me for taking you from her, not the other way around...And I wasn't expecting her to nearly kill you with an invisible sword."**__ Evangel admitted as she did as Draco told her too. She spun her body around and gently positioned her body so that she was lying next to him. She looked into his eyes and frowned, "__**Maybe I was premature to think we could tell people about us. I can't go through another person trying to kill you because of it. You're everything I have and I really don't want to see you hurt like that again."**__ Draco responded quickly and sighed. "Evangel, the only way we will be the happy couple that we should be, is if we tell people about us." He paused before continuing on. "I know we both like to keep things secret, and I condone it, but if we don't tell people about this relationship then it will eventually tear us apart; no matter how hard we try." Evangel listened to his words and took a deep breath in defeat, "__**I know Draco.**__" She said as a small smirk crept onto her lips. "__**I hope no one else has as much of a problem with it as she did, but if father finds out, he might have more of a problem with it**__." She looked down and continued, "__**But I guess I will deal with that soulless creature when he finds out. I'm sure I'll get word, from one of his minions; probably your father." **__Draco kissed her forehead and said, "Everything will work out Eva, I promise." _


End file.
